<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puritas Lost by the_erotic_neurotic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185360">Puritas Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_erotic_neurotic/pseuds/the_erotic_neurotic'>the_erotic_neurotic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, F/F, Fantasy, Group Sex, Monsters, Multi, Paladins, Plot Twists, Porn With Plot, Tentacles, Teratophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_erotic_neurotic/pseuds/the_erotic_neurotic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Paladin is tasked with rooting out the source of the demonic corruption plaguing the land and driving innocent people to lust and depravity. Will she stay strong against the dark forces trying to seduce her? Will her secrets be uncovered? Will she ever get laid??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puritas Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she trekked deeper into the twilight-dark wilderness, exhaustion sapping all the energy from her body, Genovita sighed. It had been three days since she and Ellenore, Paladins of the Order of Puritas, had set out from the city of Demuria and entered the hideous Darkwood to quell the evil within. It had always been a foul place, but in recent months unprecedented hordes of demonbeasts had poured out of the forest and ravaged towns and villages. Demonbeasts; unholy creatures whose only purpose was to spread sin and filth wherever they went, corrupting the innocent with their twisted forms and...<i>devious</i> behaviour. They had no place in a chaste and just society -- that was the doctrine of the Order, and to exterminate them was their mission.</p><p>Genovita looked at Ellenore, who was several paces ahead. A tall and well-built woman, she was an intimidating sight in her heavy plate armor, painted in the red and white colors of the Order. Her massive warhammer, strapped to her back, only added to the imposing aura she exuded. Every part of her body could be described as broad, but in a distinctly feminine way. The wideness of her chest, her hips, her thick thighs. Genovita admired her; as a warrior, of course. A warrior whose body was perfectly sculpted to do battle against unholy forces. </p><p>“Reckon we should set up camp soon,” Ellenore called from over her shoulder, the weariness evident in her voice. “Keep your eyes peeled for a good spot.” </p><p>Genovita said a silent prayer of thanks to the Holy Maiden, chief goddess of the order. Their quest had taken them deep into the Darkwood to find the source of the corruption that plagued the land, and they had been walking since well before dawn. To finally be off her feet would be a blessing beyond compare.</p><p>Just as she was about to call out in response, a chill ran down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight up. Immediately, she drew her sword and out of the corner of her eye, saw that Ellenore had drawn her weapon as well. The two paladins drew closer, instinctively pressing their backs together in a defensive formation. A feeling of dread hung in the air, an awful stillness, until a howl cut through the air and all hell broke loose. </p><p>From every direction, hulking figures appeared, obscured by the almost-night darkness of the forest. As they drew nearer, a musky scent filled the air, an overpowering and almost intoxicating aroma that made Genovita’s body tingle uncontrollably. Eventually, they drew close enough that she could see exactly what they were: <i>demonbeasts!</i> Huge, animalian humanoids, no two had the same form; there were horned crocodiles, two-headed wolves, creatures with far too many arms, tentacles, mouths, and so on. The only thing they had in common, other than their monstrosity, was their...unholy lewdness. Impossibly large breasts, testicles bigger than a man’s head, phalluses constantly oozing ejaculate -- each one was a monument to sin and depravity. The sight of them made Genovita shudder, but not in an altogether unpleasant way...no, she couldn’t be thinking such thoughts; it must be the result of the magical aura of seduction that the creatures exuded to overpower the minds of their prey. She gritted her teeth and let out a furious war cry, charging at the beasts head on.</p><p>The two paladins fought the demonbeasts valiantly, mowing them down with blade and hammer and blasts of magical fire. The battle was won easily, and soon the ground was soaked red with the filthy blood of abominations. Genovita looked over at Ellenore, who was standing over a still-twitching demonbeast, a triple-phallused bull creature with four rows of leaking breasts. The other woman gave a sneer of disgust and brought her weapon down on the monster, snuffing it out. </p><p>“I take it back,” Ellenore said, wiping blood off her cheek. “We’ll set up camp now.” </p><p>A short distance away, the two began setting up their resting area for the night, Genovita pitching their tents, and Ellenore placing the magical wards that would keep the monsters away while they slept. When she had finished, Genovita took the small cookpot from her pack, a flask of spring water, and began rehydrating the dried meat rations that would be their dinner. After a short while, Ellenore came to join her, pulling out her mess kit and serving herself from the pot.</p><p>The two ate in silence, until Ellenore set her bowl down abruptly. “This ain’t exactly public knowledge, even in the Order, but we lost Vestia, Chasté, and Fidelia last week.”</p><p>Genovita wasn’t surprised. Ellenore was of a higher rank than her, and was privy to knowledge that lesser paladins weren’t. And it was certainly true that the rampages of the enemy had been getting worse and worse recently. The attacks on innocent villages, the civilians lost to corruption...the unspeakable acts that they were driven to commit, lost to the madness of sin and lust...it was too much to think about. “I suspect we are not far from the Broodmother,” she said. “I dearly hope we can locate it soon and slay it. Maiden only knows how many abominable creatures it will produce in the meantime.” Broodmothers were a special category of demonbeast, gigantic degenerate piles of flesh whose purpose was to endlessly give birth to twisted spawn. Given the constant waves of beasts that came from the Darkwood, it stood to reason that there must be one somewhere within. That was what they had come into the accurséd forest to accomplish; to find and slay the wretched progenitor that was creating the impure horrors. </p><p>Ellenore nodded, picking her teeth with a twig she had sharpened. She looked off into the distance for some time, before templing her fingers and looking back at her companion. “This also ain’t...exactly the sort of thing what I’m s’posed to tell, but rumor has it there’s a mole in the Order.”</p><p>Genovita’s eyes widened in surprise. A mole? In the Order of Puritas? Such a thing was unthinkable. The venerable paladins that enforced the divine will of the Maiden across the land were all honorable to a fault. “Surely such rumors are unfounded,” Genovita said, the astonishment clear in her voice. “Who among us would be capable of betraying our oath, our sworn duty?”</p><p>Her companion leaned in close, a hard look on her face. “Well, the reason I’m sayin’ it at all is….lots of folks seem to think it might be <i>you</i>.”</p><p>A bead of sweat ran down Genovita’s face. This was what she had feared for a long time -- such insinuations were completely false, of course, but the suspicion was unfortunately...not without merit. “T-truly?” she stammered, her hands fidgeting nervously. </p><p>The other woman sighed, looking at her feet. “The Archmagisters,” she said, referring to the elite council that was the governing body of the Order, “formally sealed the records, of course...but you know that don’t always mean word won’t get out. They won’t admit it to your face, o’course, but you’d be amazed how many paladins know about your 'peculiar indiscretion', so to speak.”</p><p>Genovita’s heart was pounding. What her compatriot said was entirely true. Some time ago, when she had still been working her way up in the Order, she had been tasked with the interrogation of a captured demonbeast, one of the rare ones who spoke the Common Tongue. The protective wards to fend off its seductive aura must have been misapplied, and Genovita had...<i>consorted</i> with the creature, in a manner entirely outside the scope of her duty. Misapplied wards; that was what she told herself whenever memory of the incident arose in her mind. The situation hadn’t been her fault. Demonbeasts were disgusting scum, and she was a wholly chaste and honorable woman. </p><p>“Now, I know you weren’t to blame,” Ellenore said, as if reading her mind. “But I thought it were right that you should know. If we don’t succeed at this here mission, there might be finger pointin’. Might be accusations, is what I’m sayin’.” </p><p>“I am quite g-grateful that you would be so kind as to inform me of these allegations,” she said. “Though I may not have been culpable, I regret that moment of weakness every day. I only hope that my actions may prove to my fellows my dedication to the Order and the sacred precepts of our goddess.”</p><p>“I mention it coz you’re one of our best fighters. If it weren’t for that stain on your record, I reckon you’d have a shot all the way to Archmagister.” Her companion yawned and began the process of undoing her armor. “Well, I figure it’s high time to tuck in. Got a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” </p><p>Genovita did the same, unfastening and untying to release herself from her metal cocoon. She removed her helmet, letting her thick black curls hang freely. Underneath her armor, her dark olive skin was stained with blood and muck, no doubt from the battle earlier. As horrid as the thought was, she’d simply have to wash it off in the morning; her energy reserves were entirely drained. As she undid her gambeson, she looked over at her fellow paladin.</p><p>Ellenore had finished with her task already, and was clad in nothing more than her linen undergarments. The layers of steel and padding clearly had a rather pronounced compression effect, because without her cuirass, the senior paladin was….fantastically well endowed. The other woman, with her short auburn hair and fair skin, was perhaps the most buxom person she had ever seen. Genovita's own frame was somewhat lithe, and her breasts were perky, but small. Ellenore, on the other hand...her strong shoulders, the curve of her legs, her sizable buttocks that seemed sculpted perfectly out of marble. She was a magnificent woman...whose body was perfect for combat. A tingling in her loins and a furious stiffness caused Genovita to quickly place her gambeson over her lap -- it must be an involuntary rush of blood to her nethers after removing her armor. What a silly woman she was; next time she must remember not to cinch the plate so tight. She cleared her throat and rose abruptly, scrambling to her tent.</p><p>“Um, d-dreams of peace to you, and may the Goddess cause you have a rise -- ahem! -- may you rise in the morning, cleansed by the light of the sun,” she said, reciting the traditional words of departure. Her companion merely nodded, and the junior paladin rushed inside and threw herself to her bedroll, heart pounding. </p><p>What dreams she had that night were fitful, plagued with images of twisted genitals, bizarre sensations, moans and squeals and rutting and grinding and every kind of impure fluid imaginable. When she woke in the morning, well before dawn, her blanket was tented by a certain stiffness, completely soaked with a sticky wetness and reeking with an unmistakable odor. She cursed this rotten place, with its evil aura that crept into the minds of the righteous even while they slept. She cast off the filthy thing and quickly crept outside, that she might bathe before her companion had awoken. </p><p>Once outside, she retrieved a phial of water and a bar of soap from her pack. She walked a short distance away from the campsite, still within the circle of protection, slipped behind a tree for privacy, and stripped naked. She poured the contents of the phial over herself, which flowed out in an endless stream that was blissfully hot, thanks to a particularly useful enchantment. She scrubbed herself and her underclothes over and over, rubbing out the filth and the nocturnal sin and all the uncleanliness. She brought the soap down to her member, paying special attention to that which had befouled her sleep. She gasped -- that part of her was incredibly sensitive, no doubt due to the dark magic of this land, and the lightest touch caused shockwaves of overwhelming sensation. She frowned and increased the vigor of her scrubbing until the pleasurable touch became painful, rinsing off the suds and furiously rubbing the bar of soap over herself again. She repeated the rinsing and washing obsessively, saying countless prayers of penitence to the Maiden, that she might be forgiven for her spiritual iniquities in this horrid place. </p><p>As the first fingers of dawn broke over the horizon, filtered and distorted by the eerie darkness of the cursed woods, a rustling from the campsite let Genovita know that Ellenore had just awoken. She rinsed herself one last time, cast a simple Spell of Drying on herself and her clothes, and slipped them on. She said a prayer of supplication for the Maiden to give her strength, and went to don her armor.</p><p>When she returned to camp, she saw Ellenore almost done putting on her heavy plate. The other woman turned to look as she approached and smiled. “Answered nature’s call? Drain the trouser snake, so to speak?”</p><p>Genovita’s face flushed red -- such casual commentary on one’s waste habits were not forbidden within the Order, but were not common. That was Ellenore’s honest, rustic charm, she supposed. “N-no, rather I was bathing. There was much grime left over from our encounter yesterday.” </p><p>Her companion shrugged. “S’gross for sure, but more often’n not, I just bear it ‘til the mission’s done. Sometimes you ain’t got the luxury of creature comforts.” She gave a final tug on the strap of her greaves and stood up. “Though I suppose if you let the beasties get to you, there’s no shortage of <i>creature</i> comforts.” She winked conspiratorially, causing Genovita’s face to redden deeper than she thought possible. </p><p>Soon, the two women had packed up camp and set off. In her hand, Genovita held a compass, its point composed of an iridescent purple mineral. This was no lodestone; rather, it was a maleficum crystal, a substance drawn to concentrated sources of corruption and evil. This would point the way to the den of the Broodmother, where they could once and for all exorcise the Darkwood of the abominations within. </p><p>The paladins made their way deeper into the Darkwood, and though the sun rose higher and higher into the sky as the day wore on, the light somehow seemed to be growing dimmer. Signs of infection began appearing in the very fabric of the forest itself; trees and flowers contorted into unnatural and devious shapes, squirrels and birds endowed with enormous reproductive organs, noxious puddles of an unmistakeable white substance. As she walked, Genovita noticed that her body was reacting involuntarily to the wretched aura that was undoubtedly growing stronger as they approached the Broodmother’s den. There was a painful stiffness in her loins, her breasts felt heavy and desperately tender, and her whole body was flushed and hot. Even her ears were affected -- the sound of insects buzzing caused a distinct sensation of pleasure, as if she had two cunts on the side of her head that were being penetrated by the constant influx of noise. She looked over at Ellenore, and saw that the other woman was panting heavily, likely affected in the same way. Genovita gritted her teeth and said a prayer to the Maiden, begging that she be given enough strength to see her mission through.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, the two reached a large circular clearing surrounded by grotesquely warped trees, with enormous thick branches shaped like phalluses with testicular galls at their base, and covered all over with burls resembling vulvas. Underfoot, the mossy ground was strangely soft, squelching when stepped on but seemingly without moisture. The maleficum compass spun wildly in all directions, a bright glow emanating from within the crystal. Genovita frowned. “The compass indicates that this is the source, though there does not appear to be anything of note here.”</p><p>Ellenore knelt down, poking at the soft moss inquisitively. “Mayhap we should circle around, see if there’s something in the vicinity we can--ahh!” Her words were cut off suddenly as a tendril of some dark substance shot up from the ground and wrapped itself around her hand, pulling her down easily into the pliable earth. In less than a second, she was elbow-deep, and several more tendrils appeared, constricting her limbs and pulling her lower and lower.</p><p>“Ellenore!” Genovita shouted to her companion and turned to run to run, reaching for the hilt of her sword, but something warm and slimy grabbed both her hands and her ankles, keeping her from moving. Ellenore opened her mouth to say something, but a large tendril wrapped around her mouth before her head disappeared under the ground. Genovita’s own mouth was similarly covered, the tendril slick with a musky, sweet, and slightly metallic slime. She squirmed, trying with all her might to break free, but it was no use. Her entire body was pulled under, and when even her nose had been submerged, she closed her eyes tightly to protect against whatever matter was surrounding her. </p><p>As she descended, pulled down by those awful tendrils, she noticed that rather than traveling through a soft substance, it seemed as if she was being pulled through some sort of tight but elastic channel. In fact, from the heat, softness, moisture, and smell, it was almost like an enormous vaginal canal. Her stomach churned, though the pressure of the tight channel against her stimulated her sensitive zones in an indescribable way, like her whole body was a phallus being squeezed by the muscles of a lover’s orifice. Just as she felt a sensation rising within her, a quickening that threatened to burst, her legs emerged into what felt like open air, followed by the rest of her. She fell freely for what felt like an eternity before coming to rest with a splash on a wet and sticky patch of ground, her body unharmed due to the softness of it. She looked overhead and saw a fleshy opening above her, twitching and moist.</p><p>Genovita looked around the space in which she had been deposited. It was an oblong cavern, thirty feet high and several hundred feet wide. Rather than stone, it appeared to be made out of some pulsating, organic matter that glowed a faint red. Tunnels dotted the walls, and from each one demonbeasts were swarming into the cavern, joining countless others massed together. It was the biggest gathering of the fiends she had ever seen, their forms even more mutated and depraved than she thought possible. At the far end, sprawled out on a soft mound, was a huge creature that was undeniably that which the paladins had been sent to find; the Broodmother.</p><p>She was fifteen feet tall with pale blue skin, four arms and six gargantuan breasts, each leaking a steady stream of milk. Her belly was massively swollen, no doubt pregnant with a monstrous litter. In place of legs she had a tangle of very long tendrils that snaked all throughout the cavern and into the tunnels and orifices. That must have been what had ensnared the paladins and dragged them under, the tentacles of this unholy thing. Her head was an odd mishmash of features; four eyes, huge bat-like ears, a nose like a pig, voluminous lips, and dozens of antler-like protrusions sprouting from the top of her head, like branches of a tree. To top it off, she had three cocks, each longer than her body, and a scrotum bigger than her pregnant belly. This was truly the ultimate demonbeast, the pinnacle of depravity, all the sinful urges of the world given physical form. She regarded Genovita carefully, before bellowing something in the Dark Tongue spoken by the creatures. </p><p>Genovita scrambled to her feet and drew her sword. A squelching sound to her left caused her to turn her head, and she saw Ellenore there, wet and sticky but otherwise unharmed. “You speak the Dark Tongue,” she said to her companion. “What did it say?” </p><p>Ellenore gave a wry smile. “She was just sayin’ thankyew.”</p><p>Genovita tilted her head. “Thank you? What in the name of the Maiden could that mean?” </p><p>Ellenore shook her head, chuckling. “Fer bringin’ you down here.” Seeing Genovita’s face scrunched up in confusion at her answer, she continued. “You know how I said there was a mole in the Order?” </p><p>As Genovita’s eyes widened in realization and horror, a tentacle on the ground beside her -- how had she not noticed that? -- sprung at her, curling itself around her waist and dragging her towards the Broodmother. She clutched at the wet ground to no avail, and soon she was being held up in the air in front of the creature, as more tentacles wrapped around her limbs, wholly immobilizing her. Another tentacle arrived a moment later carrying Ellenore, whom it deposited directly in front of Genovita, but not before swiftly removing all her armor and undergarments until she was naked as the day she was born.</p><p>“By the Sacred Maiden, pure and chaste, how could you do this??” She shouted at her companion -- former companion, apparently -- who merely shrugged. “You have violated your holy oath and allowed corruption to destroy the hearts of the innocent, condemning them to sin!” </p><p>Ellenore tutted. “Sure, if you take the word of the Order as some kinda gospel. It ain’t like demonbeasts kill folks or eat ‘em or nothin’. All they wanna do is <i>fuck</i>. Is that really so wrong?” </p><p>Genovita struggled against her restraints. “The scriptures...of the Maiden say that those who give in to their base desires shall be damned, and have no place in the World Beyond. You know this!” </p><p>The other woman laughed. “The cult of the Maiden was originally all about fertility rites, where folks would go out in the fields and have themselves a good orgy so as to get a bountiful harvest. The Order came to prominence a lot later, and by then the mythology of the Maiden got changed around so she were some chaste mother goddess. I’ve studied the history. And we all know what the Order teaches; sex is between two committed romantic partners only, and depending on what junk you got, there’s some acts which are forbidden. I say that’s a load of shit. Who cares if you like it up the ass? Why shouldn’t you be able to get fucked by fifty people at once if it gets you hot and bothered?”</p><p>Genovita shook her head. She wanted to be faithful. She wanted to be loyal, she wanted to be clean and free of sin, so that she would not be damned for her desires...this was all too much. Betrayal, here in the den of the enemy, where the air was heavy and thick and intoxicating like wine, clouding her head and making her feel enflamed, desperately hot. “It’s a s...sin…”</p><p>Ellenore sighed. “I mean, if you say so. I don’t know why anybody would be so nosy about another adult’s business, so long as they ain’t hurtin’ no one.” She traced a finger lovingly along the cock of a yak-faced demonbeast with voluptuous breasts. “These fellas here are all capable of complex thought and communication, and I never seen one have relations with a human without their consent. Here, let me show you.” She cast a spell and an orb appeared before them. Inside, there was an image of what appeared to be a town. Ellenore waved her hand over the orb and the image zoomed in closer, until a town square became visible. In the square, numerous demonbeasts and humans were engaged in a public orgy. There were demonbeasts mounting each other, humans kneeling and running their tongues along the phalluses of the creatures, chains of people touching and grinding and lapping up the large puddles of ejaculate that were scattered everywhere. None of them appeared to be in pain or afraid; indeed, their expressions were joyous, lost to pure ecstasy and bliss. “Remember the towns I said that had fallen? This is Vestia. Look how much fun they’re having! People there had been chafin’ against the repressive nature of the Order for a long time now. Just took a little nudge to show ‘em how much they’d been missing out on.”</p><p>Genovita stared at the scene playing out in the scrying-orb, and though she knew she should be horrified, she couldn’t help but watch the tantalizing display.</p><p>“Demonbeasts are just folks,” Ellenore said, patting a three-headed leopard beast on one of its cheeks. “They got the same right to life as any of us. Oh, and the ones we “killed” gettin’ here?” She snapped her fingers and the image of a monstrous boar-creature appeared before her. “Illusions. No way I could hurt any of these pretty babes.” She snapped again and the image was dispelled. “But I suppose if you really think they’re just hideous monsters, well, I guess it can’t be helped…”</p><p>Genovita gulped. The feeling of the tentacles all over her was maddening, and the tightness in her loins felt as if it might burst straight through the metal of her armor. “W-what will you do with me now?”</p><p>The other woman grinned. “Well, truth be told, that’s up to you. If you really don’t want to hear what we got to say, then we’ll let ya go, swear on my ancestors. Course, we might drain your magic so you can’t do these cuties no harm any longer. But you’ll be free to go. Though it would be a damn shame, bringin’ you down here for nothin…”</p><p>“W-what does that mean? Speak plainly!”</p><p>Ellenore drew very close, until the two women’s noses almost touched. “It means that there’s a reason why we brought <i>you</i> down here over any other pissant paladin. You think I ain’t noticed how horny you’ve been this whole mission? How you been starin’ me up and down? Not that I mind, of course,” she said, running her hands over her body with a smirk. “But I can tell what goes on behind those eyes of yours. You’re aching for release, the kind you ain’t gonna get if you stick with the order.”</p><p>Genovita shook her head. “No...the aura of this place...the seductive miasma…I cannot control...”</p><p>Ellenore rolled her eyes. “Sure. Maybe. But how’s about this?” She leaned in close, her mouth brushing up close against the other woman’s ear. “I know the truth about your little ‘incident’ way back when.”</p><p>Genovita let out a whimper involuntarily and shut her eyes. “N-no…..no…”</p><p>“Ohhh, yes. Yes yes yes. I know that the fun you and that demonbeast had weren’t because of ‘misapplied protective wards’ or nothin. And how would I know that? Well, I bet you didn’t know that I was the one who they had investigate the wards.” She did the best curtsy she could manage without clothing. “I covered for you because we all know what the penalty would have been otherwise...but let’s face it. You’ve been repressin’ yourself for a long time now. You want the approval of the Order, for folks to treat you like you’re honest and upstandin’, but their definition of those things is real flawed. They’ll only look at you like a human being on their terms.” Ellenore put a hand on the other paladin’s cheek. “Why not be a human being on <i>your</i> terms?” </p><p>Genovita’s head swam furiously, a cacophony of contradictory and competing thoughts. Ellenore had told no lies; she really had consorted with a demonbeast of her own volition, ferociously attracted to such a beautiful and erotic form. But that was a long time ago; she had put herself on the path of the goddess’ salvation. How could she possibly stray from it now? How could she give up everything she had worked for simply to satisfy the pleasures of the flesh? She was being offered the chance to unchain her spirit, but at what cost? If she chose wrong, the consequences could be disastrous. Either path would forever bar her from the other. Still, the words of her former companion weighed heavily on her mind. Demonbeasts weren’t mindless animals, they were people, albeit very different people. Did she have a right to slay people simply for having different beliefs? Did she really want to be a part of that? It was too much, simply too much. She gave a small prayer for the Maiden to give her an answer, so that she might know what was right. She focused intently, searching deep inside herself. Her concentration was so intense that her muscles clenched involuntarily, contracting tightly. From within her, an overwhelming rush of warmth and sensation swept over her, and when she opened her eyes, she knew what answer she must give. </p><p>“Y….yes. Yes, please yes. Please take me, touch me, have me, let me know this pleasure! I can hold back no longer! In the name of all that is sacred, <i>fuck</i> me!” </p><p>As soon as the words left Genovita’s mouth, Ellenore’s tongue found its way within, twirling with her own as the two shared a passionate kiss. The tentacles of the Broodmother began to remove her armor, casting it aside and tearing off her underclothes until she was entirely nude. Another tentacle curled around her thigh, creeping upwards and tickling her cock. “Oh, goddess...yes, yes!” She let out a moan and the tentacle began to stroke her, its wetness and warmth unlike anything she had ever dreamed of. Ellenore’s hands reached up to grope her breasts, pinching the nipples between her fingers. She gasped, whimpering through the kisses, and she could feel her cock leaking precum to mingle with the Broodmother’s ooze.</p><p>Abruptly, the tendrils holding her arms and legs in place let go, and she stumbled forward. Ellenore wrapped her arms around her waist, giggling as she helped to stabilize her. Her body still coursing with adrenaline, Genovita gave a shy laugh, which turned to a squeal of pleasure as the other woman simultaneously reached her hand down to her loins to stroke her cock in tandem with the Broodmother’s tentacle, and put her mouth on Genovita’s breast, suckling and flicking her tongue over the nipple. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn her head. Standing nearby was the yak-faced demonbeast, their huge cock fully hard and inches away from her face, their head tilted in a plaintive fashion. Genovita looked over at the massive gathering of demonbeasts; the cavern had erupted into a full-on orgy, with writhing bodies as far as the eye could see. She turned back to the one in front of her and nodded, putting a hand on their member and bringing her mouth to its tip. The taste was intense, almost overpowering, but there was something incredible about it at the same time. She opened her mouth wider, trying to fit as much as she could down her throat. This was what she needed; this was what she had always needed, what she had always wanted. </p><p>The sex continued for a long time, and though she should have been exhausted, Genovita was instead invigorated, practically addicted to the feeling of her body being touched, used, thoroughly fucked. At some point, Ellenore cast a spell on the both of them, a protective ward that would allow their bodies to stretch far beyond their natural capacity without injury, able to accommodate cocks almost as long as they were tall. Genovita quickly discovered that few things aroused her more than being impaled on a demonbeast cock that stretched her belly from the inside out, while stroking and licking and suckling several others at the same time. From a crowd of demonbeasts blasting gallons of cum on her face and body, to untold yards of the Broodmother’s tentacles squirming within her while she suckled at the demonic progenitor's freely-flowing breasts, to taking Ellenore from behind while a demonbeast knotted within her, she allowed herself to experience every depravity her mind had ever thought of, all finally realized. She lost track of how many times she had came, or how much cum she had gulped down, or how many different demonbeasts she had fucked. It didn’t matter, though -- all that mattered was the urgent, desperate feeling within her, an all-consuming need to give herself over to absolute pleasure. This was her life now; no more Order, no more prudishness, no more repression. To fuck and be fucked; that was the most sacred principle to live by.</p><p>When, countless hours later, the Broodmother, demonbeasts and (former) paladins lay huddled together in a pile, spent in every sense of the word, Genovita smiled. There was so much exciting work to be done, so many towns and villages and people whose eyes needed opening. They would spread the truth and the joy of pleasure to the farthest reaches, unshackling those who had been denied freedom of sensation. They had a world to corrupt, and she could hardly wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>